


Бутылка бордо за 500 долларов

by MagicL



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Kradam, M/M, Крадам, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicL/pseuds/MagicL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь, месть и званый ужин из ада. Бродвейская АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A $500 Bottle of Bordeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164328) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



> От переводчика: Я считаю, что Крадаму в русскоязычном фандоме уделяется незаслуженно мало внимания. Да, прошло уже довольно много времени с их выступлений на American Idol, но их отношения там настолько чудесные, что мне хочется пересматривать и пересматривать восьмой сезон. Ах, как же мило Крис обнимает Адама в финальном эпизоде! А их «We`re are the champions» смотрится совершенно эпически!  
> И, кстати, я смотрела Whicked с Адамом, он действительно прекрасно исполняет роль Фиеро, под конец аж слёзы на глаза наворачиваются.  
> Ну и, мне будет очень приятно, если, по прочтении, вы нажмёте на кнопочку Kudos :)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод и использование арта получено. Иллюстрации выполнены [katekat1010](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/323823.html).

****

\- Оставь обувь в холле, будь добр, - сказал Дэвид, направляясь в гостиную.

Крис поддел носками задники своих туфель, ещё раз обследовал носки на предмет дыр и последовал за хозяином дома. Зная цену квадратного фута в Манхэттене, Крис поразился просторам гостиной. Полы в ней были тёмного дерева; на фоне нежно-белых  обоев резким контрастом выделялись шкафы-витрины из стекла и стали, а половину стены занимал  мраморный камин. И да, Крис, конечно же, не мог не заметить блестящий медальон «Тони», красующийся в самом центре каминной полки.

\- Я так рад, что ты сумел выбраться!

\- Спасибо за приглашение, - откликнулся Крис, благодаря про себя бога, что сегодня вечером надел брюки вместо джинсов. Дэвид был одет «по-домашнему», что в его понимании означало шёлковую рубашку. Крис рядом с ним в своих протёртых едва ли не до дыр джинсах сгорел бы со стыда.

\- Шардоне? – спросил Дэвид, поднимая со стола один из трех бокалов.

\- Конечно. – Крис взял протянутый бокал и прошел к окну, за которым раскинулся Гринвич Виллидж, затмевая своими огнями звезды.

– Я слышал твой альбом имеет успех. Мои поздравления.

\- Он расходится на ура, - просиял Дэвид, подходя, чтобы полюбоваться видом из собственного окна. – Мой агент говорит, ходят слухи, что он получит Грэмми.

Крис сделал первый глоток:

\- Ещё слишком рано для таких разговоров.

\- Разумеется. Но Гарольд в таких делах разбирается лучше всех, так что я верю его суждениям. В конце концов, он посоветовал мне тебя.

Вот насчет этого Крис спорить с Гарольдом не стал бы.

\- Значит, сегодня мы празднуем?

Дэвид откинул кудрявую прядь с глаз и пожал плечами:

\- Ну что ты! Ничего особенного. Просто ужин с другом, который даст мне возможность выразить мою признательность.

Крис перевёл взгляд от окна на свои носки, притворяясь, будто не видит, как Дэвид наблюдает за ним в отражении стекла.

\- Это…хорошо, - выдавил он.

\- Так я и думал! – самодовольно улыбнулся Дэвид, направляясь к белому дивану.

\- В последнее время _он_ получил несколько хороших отзывов, но, я так понимаю, ты и без меня об этом знаешь.

\- Да, я читал газеты. 

Дэвид уселся спиной к окну, тем самым вынуждая Криса присоединиться к нему для разговора.

\- Знаешь, это не так уж и легко, учитывая, что он дублер Сильветти, - жизнерадостно продолжил Дэвид.

\- Рядом с _такой_ дивой нужно радоваться любому хорошему отзыву.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Крис, усаживаясь на диван напротив.

Дэвид прекрасно знал, что Крис не нуждается в поучениях насчет бродвейской иерархии, но Крис, так и быть, послушает хозяина дома.

\- Ты всё равно был лучше.

\- Ну, не то чтобы я очень старался выделиться, - Дэвид ухмыльнулся в стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. - Я всего лишь делаю то, что умею. Так уж вышло, я – то, на что им нравится смотреть.

\- И слушать.

\- И слушать, - согласился Дэвид и прочистил горло так, будто он собирался дать очередной концерт. Крис уж было испугался, но Дэвид не стал выключать сонату Шуберта, негромко играющую в комнате.

\- До тебя дошли слухи о «Призраке»?

\- Нет, какие…

\- О, ничего особенного. Просто Билл в последнее время слегка… нестабилен, и они подумывают о новом солисте.

\- Я не слышал. Что значит, нестабилен?

\- Это вежливый способ сказать «нетрезв», Крис. И очевидно, его место могу занять я.

\- Не может быть!

\- Разумеется, я чересчур молод для этой роли, - рассмеялся Дэвид. – Мне всего лишь двадцать семь, с чего бы мне захотеть играть почти что отца Кристины?

Крис был наслышан о чересчур раздутом эго хозяина, но на этот раз Дэвид Макэлрой, с его хрустально чистым тенором, был прав, он идеально подходил на эту роль. Сколько бы ему там не было лет, совсем скоро он получит эту роль.

\- Они уже предложили тебе?

\- Нет, нет. Это всего лишь слухи, однако в последнее время мое имя не раз уже мелькало в блогах о театральной жизни.

\- Что ж, это большая честь в любом случае: примешь ты предложение или нет.

\- Гарольд сказал то же самое, - воскликнул Дэвид, привставая с дивана, чтобы чокнуться бокалами с Крисом. – Что ты скажешь о вине? Это одно из моих любимых.

Крис уж было приготовился ответить, но неожиданно для самого себя зевнул.

\- Уже устал? – голос Дэвида прозвучал обиженно.

\- Полночь, - на взгляд Криса это было вполне резонное замечание.

\- Это я только что сошёл со сцены после трехчасового представления. Это я должен быть уставшим.

Внезапно раздался звонок, и Крис, не удержавшись, закатил глаза, после того как Дэвид встал и продефилировал в фойе.

\- Однако я совсем не устал, - крикнул он через плечо, - потому что у меня лучшие в мире гости!

Крис услышал, как открывается входная дверь и поднялся с дивана. Бабочки в его животе судорожно забили крыльями, и ему пришлось сделать большой глоток, допивая вино в бокале, чтобы усмирить их перед тем, как он встретится с новым гостем Дэвида.

\- Дорогой, я так рад, что ты пришел, - раздался восторженный голос хозяина.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - ответил ему знакомый голос, и минуту спустя Дэвид показался в гостиной, ведя за собой единственного и неповторимого Адама Ламберта.

Все лучшие намерения тотчас вылетели у Криса из головы, и он смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляда от высокой фигуры в джинсах и обтягивающем корсетном жилете поверх рубашки.

Гость, казалось, тоже не замечал никого, кроме хозяина дома, следуя за ним в гостиную.

\- Адам, позволь представить тебе моего друга Криса Аллена, - произнес Дэвид, указывая на Криса.

Адам с усилием перевел голодный взгляд с Дэвида на Криса, удивленно моргнул, а затем его лицо сделалось непроницаемым:

\- О, привет.

Крис ринулся ему навстречу, протягивая руку:

\- Мистер Ламберт, я так рад встретиться с вами.

\- Не надо формальностей, Крис, - вмешался Дэвид, подталкивая Адама, чтобы он пожал руку Криса. – Мы здесь все сегодня друзья.

\- М-м, Адам, это большая честь для меня.

\- Для меня тоже, я уверен, - ответил Адам, с отсутствующим видом пожимая руку Крису, перед тем как повернуться к хозяину.

\- Я думал, сегодня мы будем только вдвоем…

\- Крис делал аранжировки для моего альбома, - перебил его Дэвид, улыбаясь Крису с таким видом, будто тот был его личным открытием. – Работать с ним было просто мечтой. А ещё он большой твой поклонник.

\- В самом деле? – спросил Адам, однако его вежливая улыбка не смогла скрыть разочарования. – Это чудесно.

\- О! Мне надо пойти проследить за ужином. Почему бы вам не познакомиться поближе, пока я всё не приготовлю? Крис, налей Адаму вина, это «Шато Босвелл», - добавил он.

\- Конечно, - Адам пожал плечами.

Крис заодно налил и себе и понес бокалы к дивану, который облюбовал себе Адам. Тот взял бокал, и Крис, стоя между двух диванов, вдруг ощутил, что не знает, куда себя деть.

\- У меня шея болит, когда ты так стоишь, - улыбнулся Адам. – Садись.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Крис, опускаясь на тот же диван.

\- Итак, в скольких треках ты участвовал?

Глаза Адама,  подчеркнутые черной подводкой, казались запредельно голубыми, волосы лежали в идеальном беспорядке, а его губы… Господи, его губы были совсем рядом. Это было даже лучше, чем билет в первом ряду. Адаму осталось только запеть, чтобы Крис тут же растекся лужицей на полу.

\- Крис?

\- Что? О, только в двух.

Адам отпил глоток и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

\- «А потом появилась ты» и «Солнце летом».

Адам пораженно уставился на него и даже развернулся в его сторону. – Что именно ты делал в «Солнце летом»? - спросил он с неожиданной настойчивостью.

\- Пианино.

Адам глубоко вдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана:

\- Ух-ты!

Крис закусил губу.

\- Ух-ты! Я обожаю эту песню. И не только из-за Дэвида. – Он махнул рукой в сторону кухни. – Там совершенно роскошное пианино.

Сердце Криса пропустило удар, когда Адам сказал «роскошное».

\- Ты, правда, так думаешь?

\- Да. Это был ты?

\- Ага. На репетиции я подумал, что в мелодии не хватает…

\- Страсти! И ты её добавил. Мой бог, ты – гений. Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? Крис Аллен?

\- Да.

\- Адам переложил бокал в левую руку и протянул правую:

\- Я должен ещё раз пожать тебе руку. Серьёзно, я очень рад познакомиться.

Крис рассмеялся, но пожал его ладонь, радуясь ещё одному шансу прикоснуться к Адаму Ламберту. Он не мог поверить тому, как удачно до сей поры складывается их знакомство. Он ожидал, что выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, или Адам утонет в слюнях, которые Крис пускает при виде него. Или он вдруг ляпнет:

\- Я видел «Злую» три раза.

О, господи!

Адам сжал его ладонь и тихо рассмеялся:

\- Серьезно?

Крис побледнел и отдернул руку:

\- Я хотел сказать…

\- Это замечательная постановка. Что ты думаешь о Твейте? Он божественен!

\- Эээ... я никогда не видел Твейта.

\- А Энди Карла?

\- Эээ...нет. Только тебя. – Всё, это был конец света. Теперь ему оставалось либо заткнуться, либо врать, но лишь бы не признаться в том, что он каждый день звонит в кассу, чтобы узнать, кто сегодня поет Фиеро.

\- Ты видел меня в роли Фиеро три раза?

Крис кинул взгляд на практически полный полный бокал Адам и в отчаянии спросил:

\- Еще вина?

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Адам, хватая Криса за локоть, когда тот попытался встать, и затянул обратно на диван.

\- Спасибо. И сколько раз ты видел постановку?

Крис уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Много», но ложь всё не выходила.

После минутного ожидания взгляд Адама смягчился и он отпустил руку Криса.

\- Дэвид говорил, что ты поклонник. Похоже, он не соврал, да?

Крис покачал головой. Адам улыбнулся, действительно по-настоящему улыбнулся, и сказал:

\- Прости, не хотел тебя смущать. Я не всегда так давлю на людей, с которыми только что познакомился.

\- Это ничего.

\- Расскажи мне, чем ты занимаешься, когда не пишешь гениальные аранжировки для Дэвида.

\- О, ты имеешь в виду, остальные триста шестьдесят три дня в году? – переспросил Крис, радуясь тому, что можно вернуться на безопасную территорию.

\- Да, остальные триста шестьдесят три.

\- Я играю для других студий.

\- Не скромничай, Крис, - промурлыкал вернувшийся Дэвид, усаживаясь на противоположный диван. – А то Адам подумает, что ты какой-то любитель. Время этого парня расписано на шесть недель вперед.

Если Дэвид таким образом намеревался впечатлить Адама заслугами Криса, у него ничего не вышло, потому что всё, что теперь видел Адам, был Дэвид.

\- Сегодня ты был великолепен. – Голос Адам внезапно стал глубже, а улыбка шире, и Крис постарался не замечать, какими глазами смотрит Адам на свободное место рядом с Дэвидом.

\- Спасибо. Мне хотелось бы сказать то же самое тебе, но, полагаю, простуда Сильветти не была настолько сильной, чтобы помешать ему выйти на сцену.

Адам только отмахнулся, будто это препятствие на его карьерном пути не казалось ему особо серьёзным. Он наклонился вперёд, будто стараясь сократить расстояние между ним и Дэвидом:

\- Я могу подождать. Но про тебя Джефф сказал, что это одно из лучших твоих выступлений, и я полностью с ним согласен.

\- Ты такой милый. Итак, что ты думаешь о нашем Крисе? – спросил Дэвид, вежливо возвращая внимание к обделенному вниманием гостю.

Адам снова откинулся назад, и взглянув на Криса так, словно только что обнаружил того в комнате, произнес:

\- Он очарователен.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Крис, румянец которого снова решил выйти на бис. – Я всегда хотел познакомиться с тобой.

\- Он действительно твой самый большой поклонник. Однажды он сыграл мне одну из твоих ранних записей, и я пообещал ему, что если мы оба окажемся в одной пьесе, я вас обязательно познакомлю.

\- Я думал, ты имел в виду, что мы пожмем другу руки за кулисами, - застенчиво сказал Крис.

\- Не говори глупостей! Крис очень талантлив, Адам очень талантлив, а я обожаю собирать у себя всех лучших и талантливых.

Адам нахмурился, явно считая время, выбранное Дэвидом для знакомства с Крисом, неподходящим.

\- Итак, Крис. Ты рассказывал Адаму о своей недавней работе. Кто ещё наслаждается сотрудничеством с тобой?

\- Эм, на днях я записал трек для рождественского альбома Пэм Майклсон.

\- Рожденственские альбомы! – Дэвид закатил глаза. – Я заставил Гарольда поклясться, что он не вздумает просить меня их записывать.

\- Они хорошо продаются, - заметил Крис.

\- Конечно. Но это вопрос достоинства. С чего бы мне захотеть петь «Снеговик Фрости», когда я могу исполнять Гершвина или Сондхайма. Рождество! Да я лучше спою Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера!

\- О, я слышал интересные слухи о тебе и сэре Уэббере, - произнес Адам.

\- Если они о тех снимках в гардеробе, то это абсолютная ложь! – подмигнул Дэвид.

\- Нет, - Адам покачал головой, - они о «Призраке».

\- О да! Я уже упоминал о них Крису. Крис и Гарольд сходятся во мнении, что я должен быть польщен.

Адам снова взглянул на Криса, на этот раз с выражением явного неудовольствия на лице, и Крису вдруг захотелось, чтобы Дэвид не вспоминал о нем через слово. Наверное, Дэвид всего лишь вел себя как положено хорошему хозяину, вовлекая Криса в разговор, но теперь было ясно - Адам пришел на свидание, и Крису пора придумать повод, чтобы уйти.

\- Это не простые слова, - произнес Адам с уверенностью. - Ты действительно заслужил… - раздавшийся звонок оборвал его на полуслове.

\- Ты ждешь кого-то ещё? – неверяще произнес он?

\- С чего бы мне, дорогой? – Улыбка Дэвида выглядела ободряющей. – Крис, будь добр, открой дверь. Если это еще один поклонник, скажи, что на этот вечер нам их уже достаточно.

Дэвид и Адам засмеялись, и Крис, поставив бокал с вином на стол, почувствовал облегчение, что сможет покинуть комнату хоть на минуту.

Кто-то уже ритмично отстукивал по входной двери, отчего Крису стало ясно, что никакой это не поклонник и не зашедший посреди ночи торговец.

\- Минуту, - прокричал он через дверь новому посетителю, окидывая взглядом внушительный ряд замков на входной двери.

Ему потребовалось больше, чем минута, чтобы справиться с ними, и всё это время он старался не прислушиваться к перезвону бокалов, доносящемуся из гостиной. Что же Дэвид задумал, пригласив стольких людей на свое свидание? Впрочем, какая разница, здорово, что он наконец порвал с…

\- Айвэн.

\- Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? – заявил Айвэн, всё такой же светловолосый и прекрасный, словно выточенный из камня, каким Крис запомнил его с последней встречи.

Из гостиной донесся смех Дэвида, и Крис сжал челюсти.

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить Дэвида? – ответил он, грубо поворачиваясь спиной к гостю. Войдя в гостиную, Крис обнаружил там ровно то, что ожидал: Дэвид занял место Криса рядом с Адамом; одной рукой он приобнимал Адама за  плечи, и, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, заглядывал ему в глаза.

\- У тебя гости, - резко объявил Крис, и Дэвид с Адамом вскинули на него глаза с одинаковым выражением, будто совершенно забыли, где они находятся. Крис схватил свой бокал с кофейного столика и в один глоток допил остатки вина, стремясь избавиться от внезапно возникшего кома в горле.

\- Твою же мать, - произнес Айвэн, глядя на них обоих.

Крис уже знал, чем всё это кончится. Все знали, за исключением Адама. Поэтому Крис наблюдал за тем, как в глазах Адама быстро потух интерес к Айвэну, точно так же, как несколько минут назад он потух к Крису. В глазах Адама был только Дэвид.

\- Айвэн, - произнес Дэвид, откидывая одной рукой свои курчавые волосы назад, а вторую словно случайно роняя на колени Адама. – У меня вечеринка. Не припомню, чтобы я приглашал тебя.

\- Я _всегда_ прихожу к тебе по средам, - сказал Айвэн. - Неужели ты _вдруг_ забыл?

Адам слегка нахмурился:

\- Кто это?

\- О! Это – Айвэн. Он то здесь, то там, - ответил Дэвид.

\- А вот кто ты такой? – нагло переспросил Айвэн.

\- Это – мой дорогой друг и коллега Адам. И раз уж ты в моем доме, постарайся не оскорблять моих гостей.

Адам при этих словах заметно приободрился, и сердце Криса заболело за него, потому что он уже знал, что произойдет дальше.

\- Ещё одна твоя гребаная игра? – в ярости закричал Айвэн.

\- Может быть. А, может, я думал, что ты опять на месяц умчал на свою фотосъемку, оставив меня в одиночестве! – взорвался Дэвид.

\- Ради всего святого! Это было месяц назад, и уезжал я только на две недели. У меня были показы в Милане и Сингапуре, и даже тогда я звонил тебе чуть ли не каждый день!

\- А потом ты вернулся на три недели и снова уехал! – прокричал в ответ Дэвид, разом растеряв все свои манеры. – Ты должен был пойти со мной на приём после премьеры, но ты вдруг срываешься на Таити с гребаным Майклом Корсом, и я опять должен изображать жизнерадостного холостяка!

Крис точно увидел момент, когда Адам всё понял. Плечи его под рукой Дэвида напряглись, и он попытался отсесть от него подальше. От боли, читающейся в его глазах, в груди Криса противно заныло.

Дэвид же, казалось, совсем забыл об Адаме. Он уже стоял и кричал на своего бойфренда:

\- Ты был мне нужен, а ты взял и исчез!

\- Я оставил тебе голосовое сообщение.

\- Из аэропорта! И что, ты думаешь, я тогда чувствовал?

\- Ты же сказал, что всё нормально!

\- На случай если ты не заметил, меня считают очень хорошим актером! – закричал Дэвид.

\- К черту всё, мне нужна сигарета. – Айвэн нахмурился и прошагал в своих кроссовках к балкону.

\- Ах вот как! Снова сбегаешь от меня! – Дэвид решительно последовал за ним, продолжая орать, и Крис порадовался, что балконная дверь была сделана из толстого, не пропускающего звуки, стекла.

\- Мелодраматичный сукин сын! – сказал Адам с отвращением. – Я неделями вздыхал по нему, а он использовал меня, чтобы заставить своего дружка ревновать. К черту всё! – он допил вино и со стуком поставил бокал на столик.

\- Прости, - тихо произнес Крис.

\- Ты-то чего извиняешься?

\- Не из-за чего, наверное. Но он этого не скажет, а… кто-то должен.

Адам фыркнул:

\- Да уж, хотелось бы мне дожить до того дня, когда этот козел позаботится о чьих-то чувствах.

\- Я думал, что он изменился, но, похоже, что нет, - согласился Крис.

Адам вдруг внимательно посмотрел на него:

\- Ты знал, что это произойдет, так ведь? Ты знал, что всё это подстроено.

Крис замотал головой:

\- Вовсе нет, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появился Айвэн. Просто…

\- Просто что?

\- Дэвид проделывает это не в первый раз. – Руки Криса сами собой сжались в кулаки.

\- Значит ты уже бывал на таких вечеринках?

\- Только однажды, - мрачно ответил Крис, и забытая с прошлой зимы обида снова всколыхнулась в его душе.

\- Я тогда как раз работал над его альбомом. Думал, это просто деловой обед, но как только появился Айвэн, я внезапно превратился в бойфренда.

Адам недоверчиво посмотрел на него, и вдруг в негодовании повернулся к балкону. Крис едва не рассмеялся над их общей наивностью, хотя больше своей, чем Адама:

\- Я закончил работу и с тех пор больше с ним не разговаривал.

Адам встал и прошелся по комнате:

\- Постой, если ты с ним больше не разговаривал, то какого черта ты здесь сейчас?

Крис проглотил свою гордость и взглянул Адаму прямо в глаза:

\- Он сказал, что познакомит меня с тобой. Он не шутил, когда сказал, что я твой поклонник.

Адам нетерпеливо замахал рукой:

\- Нет, это – почему ты пришел. Но для чего ты ему здесь нужен?

Крис уже было начал пересказывать дэвидову речь о желании оставить все недоразумения позади, как вдруг ему пришло в голову, что в таком случае Дэвид не стал бы проворачивать всё снова.

Адам щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание Криса:

\- Ты не третье колесо, ты – четвертое. Манипулятор хренов!

\- Я не…

\- Он знал, что я не стану устраивать сцену в присутствии поклонника. Значит, кого надо пригласить? Поклонника!

Крис постарался не брать близко к сердцу то, как быстро Адам списал его со счетов, но тот язвительно добавил:

\- Господи, ты даже мой тип. Он, наверное, надеялся, что ты мне понравишься, и я не страну устраивать скандал.

\- Разумеется, - буркнул Крис. Сейчас, определенно, наступило самое время отсюда убираться. Уже поздно, ему завтра работать целый день, а ещё он был обижен и зол. Оставаться с Адамом уже не казалось такой желанной перспективой, особенно тогда, когда сам Адам был ещё больше обижен и зол.

Внезапно Адам прекратил бродить по комнате, встал, как вкопанный, и указал на Криса со всей царственностью его последней бродвейской роли:

\- Ну что ж, я тоже люблю устраивать драмы, и побольше его. Он просто ещё об этом не знает. Сегодня мы оба получим отмщение!

Это была вдохновенная речь. Особенно, когда Адам выхватил бокал Криса из его рук и воскликнул:

\- Пошли. Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти его хваленую бутылку «Бордо Шато Лафит» 2006 года, которым он так гордится.

Адам уже начал хлопать дверцами кухонных шкафов, когда Крис наконец очнулся и пошел за ним на кухню, подчиняясь мрачной заинтересованности – удастся ли Адаму отыскать бутылку. Крис старался не мешаться у него на пути и даже сам начал поиски в кладовке, как вдруг у него перед глазами возникла стойка с винными бутылками.

\- Как, ты говоришь, оно называется?

\- «Шато Лафит-Ротшильд».

Крис принялся доставать бутылки с нижних полок, пока Адам занялся верхними.

\- Пуйи-Фюиссе, мерло, совиньон, - тихо проговаривал Адам, теплым дыханием задевая ухо Криса и прикасаясь грудью к его спине. Если Крис и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью Адама, то тому вовсе необязательно об этом знать.

\- Ура! – воскликнул Адам мгновением позже, пожал Крису плечо и выбрался из кладовки.

Крис вернул бутылки на свои места и развернулся к выходу. Яркий свет кухни ударил ему в глаза, и он часто заморгал с непривычки.

Адам тем временем уже вворачивал штопор в пробку, и Крис на всякий случай воровато оглянулся через плечо.

\- Не достанешь нам два бокала для красного вина? – попросил Адам, и Крис наконец пришёл в себя.

\- Да, ты не знаешь, где…

\- Вон там, - ответил Адам, подбородком указывая на ближайший к двери шкафчик.

Крис достал с полки два огромных хрустальных бокала и несильно ударил одним о другой. Бокалы издали чистейший звон, и Крис с Адамом довольно улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Давай их сюда, напарник, - велел Адам, и Крис поставил бокалы на столешницу из полированного мрамора.

– За лучшее свидание, которое у меня должно было быть! – произнес он, наливая в бокал большую порцию вина. – А это, - добавил он, наполняя второй бокал и подталкивая его к Крису, - за уважение, которого ты достоин. 

Чокнувшись бокалами, они решили не беспокоиться о том, что вину надо подышать. Богатый, насыщенный вкус вина дополнял роскошный фруктовый аромат, и глаза Адама потемнели от удовольствия, когда он сделал первый глоток.

\- Я не разрешаю тебе уходить, - велел Адам, удивив тем самым Криса.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, мне нужна поддержка.

\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно оставаться.

\- Ты шутишь? Он испортил нам вечер, мы должны отплатить тем же.

Проведя пальцем по краю бокала, Адам взглянул на Криса сквозь ресницы:

\- Ты когда-нибудь занимался примирительным сексом, Крис? Он _потрясающий_.

Сердце Криса забилось быстрее при взгляде на довольное лицо Адама, и он не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду. Отпив ещё один глоток вина, Крис рассмеялся.

\- Еда пахнет просто замечательно. Что у нас на ужин?

Адам просиял и оглядел кухню.

\- Давай посмотрим. О!

Он поднял со столешницы листок бумаги и объявил:

\- Инструкция по приготовлению.

\- Ты имеешь в виду «рецепт»?

\- Нет, именно инструкция. «Дорогой мистер Макэлрой», - начал читать он. – «За двадцать минут до подачи на стол выложите содержимое синей чашки в разогретый сотейник и тушите десять минут, часто помешивая».

\- Бобы с тимьяном, ммм! – довольно простонал Крис, беря деревянную ложку и помешивая содержимое кастрюли. – Я думаю, здесь ещё масло грецких орехов. У тебя нет аллергии на орехи?

\- У меня вообще нет никаких аллергий. Пахнет просто чудесно, - ответил Адам, заглядывая Крису через плечо.

\- Что там дальше? – Адам снова взял инструкцию. – «За десять минут до подачи налейте масло в горячую сковороду и положите туда стейки тунца». Я обожаю тунца!

Крис оглядел кухню. Рядом с плитой стояла сковорода, однако тунца в ней не наблюдалось:

\- Как ты думаешь, может, сами пожарим?

\- Без ужина я отсюда не уйду, давай жарить. Я пойду найду тунца.

Адам вручил Крису бумагу и открыл холодильник в поисках основного блюда. Крис изучил инструкцию от личного повара Дэвида и проверил духовку, обнаружив там свежевыпеченные булочки. Включив конфорку, он поставил на неё сковороду с маслом. Рядом с его локтем приземлился пластиковый контейнер.

\- Их всего три, - заметил Адам.

Крис приподнял крышку.

\- Полагаю, он решил, что один из нас вряд ли задержится, - пробурчал он и поднял глаза на Адама, когда не получил никакого ответа. В глазах того снова отразилась боль. Крис смотрел, как Адам пытается проглотить обиду и унижение, прежде чем ответить:

\- Видимо, я. Вечный дублер.

Крис наконец потерял терпение. Он бросил куски рыбы на стол, достал большой нож из деревянной подставки и одним ловким движением разрезал один из стейков надвое.

\- Значит, им придется поделиться, - объявил он.

Адам от неожиданности рассмеялся. – Ух-ты, - сказал он, - ну раз ты настаиваешь…

Крис кинул нож в раковину и вытер руки о полотенце, пытаясь подобрать слова к тому, что он сейчас чувствовал. Он хотел сказать Адаму, что тот достоин большего, и то, что Дэвид им пренебрег, ничего не значит. Но ведь он почти не знал Адама. Что Крис знает о его гордости? А вдруг Адам искренне влюблен в Дэвида?

Поэтому Крис просто гневно посмотрел на рыбу и сказал:

\- В этом нет твоей вины. И моей тоже. Это всё гребаный Дэвид с его неуверенностью. Ему не повредит сегодня остаться голодным.

Он снова почувствовал руку Адама на своем плече и увидел, что другой рукой Адам протягивает ему бокал.

-За это я выпью.

Они отпили по глотку и Крис обрадовался, увидев, что Адам снова улыбается.

\- Если я открою тебе секрет, ты обещаешь, что не используешь его против меня? - прошептал он.

\- Смотря, что это будет, - пожал плечами Крис.

\- Я вообще не умею готовить. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Крис рассмеялся и поставил на стол свой бокал с немыслимо дорогим вином, чтобы взять щипцы. Он осторожно выложил кусочки рыбы на сковороду и чуть отошел, чтобы не попасть под брызги раскаленного масла.

\- В инструкции написано, жарить по две минуты с каждой стороны. Если ты засечешь время и приглядишь за помешиванием бобов, у нас всё получится.

\- Mi amigo, - провозгласил Адам, положив руку на сердце, - я буду следить за ними, как ястреб.

Крис снова засмеялся и вручил Адаму деревянную ложку для бобов. Они встали к плите, касаясь друг друга бедрами.

\- Если бы я знал, что мне придется готовить, я бы так не разодевался, - сказал Крис.

\- Мне можешь не рассказывать.

\- Крис отклонился назад, окидывая взглядом черные ленты на корсете Адама:

\- Как ты вообще в этом дышишь?

\- Годы практики и дыхательных упражнений, - пожал плечами Адам. Он вдруг вздернул бровь и, окидывая Криса проницательным взглядом, произнес:

\- И не думай, что я не заметил, что ты только что пялился на мою задницу.

\- Крис прикусил губу и тоже, в свою очередь, пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, признаю. Но она так близко, и мне даже не надо платить за билет в первом ряду.

Адам рассмеялся долгим искренним звенящим смехом, выглядя при этом удивленным.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты это сказал, - едва выдавил он, прежде чем снова засмеяться. – Серьёзно, это круто.

\- Не забывай следить за часами, - напомнил ему Крис, тоже не сумев удержаться от улыбки.

Стейки пожарились, и Крис переложил их на большую тарелку.

\- Знаешь, чего нам не хватает? – спросил он Адама.

\- Икры?

\- Не то чтобы я думал о ней, но какого черта, почему бы и нет?

Адам снова взялся за изучение содержимого шкафов, в то время как Крис отправился к холодильнику.

\- Ты любишь маслины? - спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо.

\- Я обожаю маслины.

Крис открыл банку и достал оттуда маслину. Глубоко вздохнув для храбрости, он развернулся и протянул её Адаму.

\- Держи.

Адам отвлекся от поисков икры и подошел к Крису, вставая напротив него. Он взял Криса за запястье и губами подцепил маслину с его пальцев, скользнув по ним языком.

\- Очень вкусно, - сказал он, глядя Крису прямо в глаза, и сердце Криса на секунду остановилось.

 

В гостиной раздался громкий смех, за которым последовал звук закрывающейся балконной двери. Адам снова вдруг заулыбался и потянул Криса за запястье.

\- Пойдем-ка, посмотрим, как там наши хозяева, - сказал он, снова напоминая Крису о том, что их игра ещё не закончена.

Адам потянул его за собой в гостиную, и Крис едва успел схватить со стола свой бокал.

Адам громко кашлянул.

Их хозяева уже добрались до дивана, рубашка Айвэна была расстегнута, и Дэвид целовал его шею. При появлении Адама они оба застыли и виновато поглядели на гостей, как подростки, которых застукали родители.

\- Что вы… - испуганно спросил Дэвид, поспешно отстраняясь от своего бойфренда. Придя, наконец, в себя, он вежливо улыбнулся ему и сказал:

\- Милый, прости, я совсем забыл о гостях.

\- Это ничего, - неискренне улыбнулся в ответ Адам. – Мы тут пока знакомились друг с другом, правда, Крис?

\- Да, - подыграл с энтузиазмом Крис. – Адам отличный парень.

\- А твоя коллекция вин – вне конкуренции.

Дэвид с подозрением оглядел бокал в руках Криса, и его улыбка из фальшивой превратилась в болезненную.

Честное слово, от прославленного актера можно было бы ожидать большего мастерства, - подумал Крис.

\- Я рад, что вы чувствуете себя как дома, - выдавил Дэвид. – Простите насчет ужина, он, наверное, подгорел.

\- Нет, оказалось, Крис отличный повар.

\- Спасибо, Адам, - ответил ему Крис. – Стейки сейчас остывают, через пару минут их можно будет раскладывать по тарелкам.

\- Вы остаетесь на ужин? - неверяще спросил Айвэн, застегивая рубашку.

Адам ухмыльнулся:

\- Конечно! Я умираю с голоду. А ты, Крис?

\- Я же должен попробовать, что приготовил, не так ли? – невинно ответил Крис.

\- А, может, мы перенесем ужин? – в отчаянии предложил Дэвид.

\- Я пойду проверю булочки, - невозмутимо заявил Крис и, довольно улыбаясь, пошел на кухню.

\- А я захвачу тарелки, - добавил Адам, последовав за ним.

Едва дверь кухни закрылась за ними, они оба беззвучно рассмеялись. 

 


	2. Глава вторая

\- Это было потрясающе, - сказал Адам, кладя салфетку рядом с тарелкой.

Крис кивнул:

\- Я знаю. Мне кажется, я влюбился в повара Дэвида, этот маринад просто невероятен.

\- Да, но ты идеально поджарил рыбу, - похвалил Адам, придвигаясь ближе к Крису, отчего их бедра соприкоснулись.

\- Где ты научился готовить?

\- У бабушки. Мы с братом уезжали к ней на лето, и она пускала нас на кухню.

\- Откуда ты?

\- Из Арканзаса. А потом переехал сюда… четыре года назад.

\- У тебя до сих пор остался акцент.

Крис покраснел и сделал еще глоток вина:

\- Никак от него не избавлюсь.

\- Нет, это здорово, - заверил его Адам. – Мне нравятся парни с юга, можно даже сказать, они моя слабость.

Адам уже упомянул, что Крис – его тип, теперь вот это. Сердце его забилось чаще и он переспросил:

\- Слабость?

\- Да, каждый раз как вижу одного, у меня появляются неприличные мысли.

Крис облизнул губы и кинул быстрый взгляд на диван напротив. Если Адам и намеревался таким отчаянным флиртом показать Дэвиду, что его вечер вовсе не испорчен, то он зря старался. Дэвид с Айвэном, кроме того, что весь ужин переплетали под столом ноги, вели себя как образцовые хозяева, но как только Адам переключал свое внимание на Криса, они напрочь забывали о том, что в комнате кроме них есть кто-то еще.

Крис решил не обращать на них внимания и наслаждаться обществом Адама, пока у него есть такая возможность.

\- Похоже, это может стать проблемой, - шутливо ответил он.

Адам наклонился и прошептал прямо в его ухо:

\- Только если они мне отказывают.

\- Да кто может тебе отказать? – искренне удивляясь, спросил Крис. Быть может, в комнате, полной Айвэнов, кто-то на минуту и проглядит эти голубые глаза и высокие скулы, и веснушки на губах…

Тут Адам снисходительно улыбнулся, и Крис понял, что опять засмотрелся на него.

\- Прости, - застенчиво сказал он.

\- Не стоит, милый, - ответил Адам. – Глядя на тебя, у меня появляется желание упаковать мой десерт  и забрать его с собой.

Крис фыркнул, представив себя сидящим в маленькой белой коробочке:

\- Очень оригинально. Ты говоришь это всем парням, которые готовят для тебя?

Адам отодвинулся на пару дюймов и поднял свой бокал. – Только тебе. Работает? – спросил он, покачивая в пальцах бокал, отчего вино заиграло в хрустальных гранях бордовыми искрами.

\- Что ж, -  разрушил очарование момента Дэвид. – Было очень приятно, что вы пришли. Крис, спасибо за ужин… - Дэвид поднялся и собрал их с Айвэном тарелки.

\- А знаешь, что было бы сейчас в самый раз? – перебил его Адам. – Кофе.

\- Кофе, - неверяще повторил за ним Дэвид.

\- Ага. Крис, ты как думаешь?

Крису очень хотелось ему подыграть, он всей душой хотел помочь Адаму получить отмщение, но уже было почти три часа ночи, а отменить утреннюю сессию не было никакой возможности. – Уже немного поздно для кофе.

\- Слава богу! – пробормотал Айвэн, отчего Крис почувствовал укол совести. В конце концов, Айвэн не виноват, что Дэвид поступил с ними так подло.

\- Тогда как насчет стаканчика на дорожку? – невозмутимо предложил Адам. – Амаретто?

\- Конечно, - вздохнул Дэвид, судя по всему, вконец смирившийся с нежеланием гостей отказываться от его гостеприимства. Он собрал остальные тарелки и обреченно спросил:

\- Кто-нибудь _еще_ хочет выпить?

\- С удовольствием, - ответил Крис, заметив, что Адам с надеждой смотрит на него и обнаружив, что совершенно не может сопротивляться этому его взгляду.

\- Два амаретто, сейчас принесу, - пробурчал Дэвид, направляясь на кухню.

Айвэн проследил за ним взглядом:

\- Парни, простите за сегодняшнее.

\- Не извиняйся, - Крис почувствовал симпатию к Айвэну, заметив, что вокруг его глаз залегли морщинки усталости. – Как он? Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как… после того альбома.

Айвэн помолчал, будто раздумывая, отвечать или нет на вопрос Криса. Наконец он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, выглядя очень уставшим.

\- Он ничего, даже хорошо. Просто… ему тоже нелегко.

Адам недоверчиво фыркнул, и Крис толкнул его локтем. – Часто он так делает?

Айвэн покачал головой:

\- Так, время от времени. Я пытаюсь быть терпеливым, потому что понимаю, что он старается. Вот только мне бы хотелось, чтобы он нашел другой способ сказать мне, что ему плохо.

Они выглядели такими довольными за ужином – расслабленными, влюбленными, счастливыми. Если бы Крис только что не стал свидетелем дэвидовых манипуляций, он бы ни за что не поверил, что их отношения не такие уж и радужные.

\- Я рад, что сегодня всё закончилось не так, как в прошлый раз, – Айвэн улыбнулся Крису.

\- Хочешь сказать, нашими криками в приличном ресторане?

\- Да уж, прости, что я так бурно отреагировал. Тогда Дэвид впервые провернул такое, и я принял это чересчур близко к сердцу.

Крис протянул руку через стол, и Айвэн благодарно ее пожал.

\- Без проблем. И удачи.

\- И тебе тоже, - сказал Айвэн, на секунду скосив глаза в сторону Адама. – Ночь, похоже, не была для вас такой уж неудачной.

Крис порадовался, что они с Адамом были достаточно убедительными. Бог видит, он уже почти поверил и сам. Почувствовав, что снова краснеет, Крис наклонил голову.

\- Знакомство с Адамом того стоило, - согласился он.  

Адам дотянулся и пожал руку Криса. Тот на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью насладиться прикосновением, затем отнял руку и взял со стола бокал.

Айвэн внезапно рассмеялся:

\- Я поверить не могу, что вы, парни, открыли бордо.

Адам довольно ухмыльнулся: – Да ладно! Он это заслужил.

\- Я не говорю, что нет, но у него был такой взгляд…

То, как побледнел Дэвид, когда Адам показал ему бутылку, было бесценно. Крис наклонил бокал с последними каплями бордо за пятьсот долларов и пальцем собрал их в рот.

\- Ну вот, - сказал Дэвид, выходя из кухни, - ликер. Поставив поднос на стол, он открыл бутылку и разлил напиток в стаканы со льдом.

\- Один тебе, - сказал он, с громким стуком поставив стакан перед Адамом. – Второй тебе, - уже мягче поставив второй перед Крисом, видимо, решив для себя, кто именно был виновником того, что вечер затянулся. – Тебе, дорогой? – спросил он своего бойфрэнда.

Айвэн покачал головой:

\- Я пойду покурю.

Поднимаясь, он на мгновение прикоснулся к руке Дэвида, будто желая ему что-то сказать. Тот поспешно отставил бутылку и заторопился за Айвэном на балкон.

Мне тоже не повредит свежий воздух,- заявил он.

\- Ты просто святой, - сказал Адам, когда оба мужчины вышли из комнаты.

\- О чем ты? – Крис качнул рукой, и янтарная жидкость закружила в стакане, сталкивая с тихим звяканьем кусочки льда.

\- Ты ведь уже простил его, не так ли?

Крис на мгновение задумался, пытаясь отыскать в своем сердце остатки горечи, но его злость перегорела еще тогда, когда он увидел, как Дэвид заботился о своем бойфренде.

\- Не совсем, - признался он. – Айвэн вроде хороший человек, так что и Дэвид не может быть таким уж плохим. – Он поставил свой стакан и сделал глубокий вдох. – Поэтому на сегодня с меня хватит. Ну, мести. Надеюсь, ты на меня не злишься?

\- Нее, - ответил Адам, и когда Крис взглянул на него, то увидел, что тот улыбается. – Я просто подговорю гримеров, чтобы они нарисовали ему усы, как у Гитлера, для следующего представления, и мы будем в расчете.

Крис рассмеялся:

\- В любви и мюзиклах все средства хороши, да?

\- Всё, что угодно, лишь бы сравнять счет, -  довольно улыбнулся Адам. – Но ты не волнуйся, ты и так уже достаточно помог. И слушай, спасибо за то, что ты ходишь на мюзиклы.

Он снова взял руку Криса в свою.

\- Для меня это много значит, и я очень тебе благодарен. Я как-то не успел это сказать.

Адам улыбался так искренне, что сердце Криса разбилось лишь совсем чуть-чуть, когда его только что из партнера по преступлению перевели в разряд «еще один фанат».

Он заставил себя беззаботно пожать плечами и слишком резко отставил стакан, отчего несколько капель ликера пролились ему на пальцы.

\- Спасибо _тебе_ за твой голос, - как полный придурок ответил ему Крис, вытирая липкую от ликера руку о скатерть.

Адам пожал плечами:

\- Это заслуга моих тренеров по вокалу.

Крис мгновенно узнал эту заезженную фразу, он знал ее наизусть из многочисленных интервью в музыкальной прессе. Вот оно! Именно то, что ожидал Крис от этого вечера: холодную вежливость, а не флирт и чувство товарищества, которые он ощущал в последние два часа. Крис почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки при мысли о том, что он себе сегодня позволил по отношению к самому Адаму Ламберту, прекрасному и талантливейшему. Тому Адаму Ламберту, которым последние восемь месяцев он, как и все остальные люди, мог восхищаться лишь издалека.

Сколько таких, как Крис, бросаются на Адама каждую неделю? Да что там неделю? Каждый вечер! Крис был уверен, что он сегодня был даже не первым.

\- Ты в порядке? – неуверенно глядя на него, спросил Адам.

Крис не был уверен, какие чувства тот увидел на его лице, поэтому он изобразил зевок и покачал головой. – Я устал. И мне с утра на работу, так что… - поддельный зевок внезапно перерос в настоящий, и глаза Криса неожиданно увлажнились.

Адам кивнул:

\- Да, ты прав, пора по домам. Он поднялся и отодвинул стул Криса. – Пойдем только попрощаемся с нашими хозяевами.

Крис благодарно улыбнулся и вслед за Адамом последовал к балкону.

Стеклянная дверь скользнула вбок, и в комнату заглянул Дэвид.

\- Вам, ребята, что-то нужно?

\- Да, ответил Крис, решительно настроенный закончить вечер на позитивной ноте, несмотря на разочарование, всё еще лежащее камнем в его животе. – Мы уходим, я хотел…

Дэвид заметно обрадовался и, полностью открыв дверь, вошел в комнату. Айвэн бросил сигарету через перила за спиной и тоже зашел за ним, выдыхая дым и довольно улыбаясь.

Крис сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку:

\- Спасибо за то, что пригласил меня. Вечер был чудесным.

Дэвид оживленно потряс его руку и, притянув Криса ближе, сказал:

\- Надеюсь, мы ещё поработаем вместе.

Это звучало почти как извинение, но «почти» Крису было недостаточно.

\- Получишь «Грэмми», и тогда я подумаю, - сказал он безо всякой шутливости в голосе. Дэвид рассмеялся и подтолкнул его к Айвэну, протянувшего ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя _всё_ сложится, - сказал он, многозначительно вскидывая бровь. Крис отпустил его руку и шагнул назад.

\- Да, спасибо, - Крис посмотрел на Адама, занявшего его место перед Дэвидом. - Я, наверное…

Адам стоял совсем близко к Дэвиду, они подставляли друг другу щеки для поцелуев, обмениваясь широкими неискренними улыбками. Адам сказал ему что-то, отчего Дэвид, откинув голову назад, громко рассмеялся. Айвэн тоже хихикнул и, приобняв Дэвида за талию, сказал:

\- И это ты еще не слышал, как он высказывается о дирижерстве Лестера.

Крис пошел в фойе, напоминая себе, что он должен быть рад тому, что Адам и Дэвид по-прежнему могут разговаривать, не вцепляясь друг другу в горло, и что он в какой-то мере сделал это возможным. Надев обувь и куртку, он прихватил свой зонт с вешалки и на мгновение застыл, держась за дверную ручку. Троица в гостиной по-прежнему смеялась и целовала друг дружку, и Крис подумал, что Адам вряд ли ожидает, что они уйдут вместе. Они согласились, что пора уходить, но не соглашались уходить вместе.

К тому же, что Крис может сказать Адаму?

Он повернул ручку и закрыл за собой дверь, твердо намереваясь запомнить об этом вечере только хорошее. Лучшее. Его встречу с Адамом.

Звонок лифта, возвещающий о его прибытии, и окрик Адама раздались одновременно.

\- Крис, подожди! - Адам весьма неграциозно выпрыгнул из квартиры в холл, пытаясь на ходу надеть на ногу ботинок и держа второй в руке.

Крис, оторопев от такого зрелища, даже забыл войти в лифт. Адам наконец допрыгал до лифта, улыбаясь при этом так радостно, что надежды Криса снова воспряли, и он побоялся, что Адам сможет прочесть это на его лице.

\- Спасибо, что подождал, - сказал Адам, приваливаясь к стене.

\- Конечно, ответил Крис, смотря на его носок.

\- Дай мне секунду, ладно? – попросил Адам, наклоняясь, чтобы натянуть ботинок полностью.

Понаблюдав с минуту за его стараниями, Крис предложил:

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нее, я почти закончил. Эти сволочи такие узкие. Ну вот.

\- Поздравляю! Теперь посмотрим, как ты справишься со вторым.

Адам хмыкнул и рывком втиснулся во второй ботинок. Поднимаясь, он вцепился в плечо Криса, чтобы удержать равновесие.

\- Ну… - Крис не знал, что сказать дальше и беспомощно взглянул на Адама.

\- Лифт еще не уехал? – также не сводя глаз с Криса, спросил Адам.

\- О!

Крис снова нажал на кнопку, и его сердце забилось чуть быстрее от приятного предчувствия, когда лифт приветливо растворил двери.

Адам взял Криса под руку, вместе с ним заходя в лифт, и нажал кнопку нижнего этажа. Тряхнув головой в попытке сбросить с глаз упавшую прядь волос, он уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не проронил ни слова.

\- Я был рад познакомиться с тобой, - с отчаянием проговорил Крис, пытаясь не терять надежды, которая затеплилась в нем, когда Адам выбежал за ним к лифту.

\- Ага, - Адам шагнул ближе. – Крис…

Его глаза скользнули по табло, отсчитывающему этажи, прежде чем он снова обратился к своему спутнику:

\- Послушай. Сегодняшний вечер должен был бы стать ужасным, наверное, самым ужасным в моей жизни. Но он не был. Потому что там был ты, и, оказалось, ты замечательный, и мне не хочется, чтобы эта наша встреча стала последней.

Внезапно пол ушел у Криса из-под ног, и он почувствовал, как парит над землей, совершенно невесомый.

\- Я мог бы взять твой номер у Дэвида, чтобы пригласить тебя на нормальный ужин в какое-нибудь более приятное место, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты дал мне его сам и разрешил мне позвонить тебе.

Двумя этажами спустя к Крису, наконец, вернулась способность говорить:

\- Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

Адам улыбнулся, и в этот самый момент двери лифта с тихим звоном растворились.

Крис, всё еще паря на несколько дюймов над полом, и Адам вслед за ним вышли из лифта.

\- Так, говори, - Адам вытащил из кармана телефон.

Крис заглянул через руку Адама, поправляя, когда тот начал писать его имя с «Ch».

\- Крис Аллен из Арканзаса, - прошептал Адам, наклоняясь к уху Криса, - ты полон сюрпризов.

Внезапно развеселившись, Крис сделал несколько шагов назад. Опершись всем телом о массивную дверь, он отпер замок и вдохнул свежий влажный воздух.

\- Похоже, начался дождь.

Протянув наружу руку с зонтом, он открыл его и вышел на улицу. Подняв зонт повыше в безмолвном приглашении, он взглянул на Адама, но тот только поднял воротник куртки и шагнул в теплую июльскую ночь.

Улица была пустынна, и только фонари, рассеивая легкий туман, бросали на нее мягкий свет, создавая ощущение, что Крис с Адамом одни во всем Манхеттене.

\- Где ты живешь? Тебя не нужно подвезти? – тихо спросил Адам, и Крису показалось, что он слышит другое предложение в этих словах, что-то, что ему очень хотелось услышать.

И всё же он покачал головой, махнув рукой в конец улицы.

\- В Бруклине. Я припарковался там.

\- А мне в центр, - недовольно ответил Адам.

Крис кивнул, всё еще не желая прощаться.

\- Похоже, здесь мы с тобой расстанемся, - снова сказал Адам.

\- Похоже, - согласился Крис, и тут его глаза расширились от удивления, когда Адам наклонился к нему под зонт, поцеловать на прощание.

Если бы у Криса была хотя бы секунда на раздумья, он бы подумал, что, наверное, Адам хочет поцеловать его в щеку, как Дэвида и Айвэна несколько минут назад. Но всё, о чем мог думать Крис, было «да, да!» и он, повернув голову, поймал губы Адама своими.

Он успел почувствовать, как Адам что-то прошептал, перед тем как положить ладонь ему на щеку, приподнимая голову и захватывая его нижнюю губу. Крис приоткрыл губы и поцеловал Адама, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, по-прежнему пытаясь запомнить каждое мгновение и не решаясь поверить, что это не его последний шанс.

Но сейчас всё только начиналось.

\- Ты позвонишь мне завтра? – спросил Крис, приходя в себя и открывая глаза.

\- Завтра уже наступило, - улыбнулся Адам и мягко прикоснулся губами к щеке Криса. – Я позвоню тебе сегодня.

\- Только не до пяти, - предупредил его Крис и потянулся к Адаму за еще одним поцелуем. Он провел языком по его нижней губе, проникая глубже, едва только Адам позволил ему.

Адам простонал и пропустил пальцы сквозь короткие волосы на затылке Криса, вызывая в нем сладкую дрожь.

\- Всего каких-то четырнадцать часов, я потерплю.

Адам снова поцеловал его, затем ещё раз, легко поглаживая Криса по волосам.

\- Хорошо, - счастливо выдохнул Крис. – Мне пора, ехать далеко.

\- Ладно, - Адам поцеловал его напоследок и улыбнулся немного грустно. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептал Крис, пытаясь наглядеться на Адама перед тем, как тот развернется и уйдет. По пути к машине он пару раз обернулся, и Адам помахал ему на прощание. Губы Криса растянулись в улыбке, и он прикусил нижнюю, снова ощущая вкус поцелуя.

Сев в машину и повернув ключ в зажигании, он на минутку закрыл глаза, заново переживая прощальный поцелуй и чувствуя волнение от предвкушения того, что может произойти завтра. Улыбнувшись, он выехал с парковки, сперва его ждал неблизкий путь домой.

 

 

 


End file.
